1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a junction electronic device by disposing 2-Dimensional (2D) materials at desired positions by chemically exfoliating the 2D materials, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a junction electronic device by spraying flakes of a 2D material by using a liquid and transferring the 2D material to a desired position of a substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Much research on a chemical (liquid) exfoliation method of dispersing a Graphene Oxide (GO) in a specific solution and transferring the dispersed GO on a desired position of a substrate has been conducted with the aim of mass production of a large area product.
That is, a simple method of directly sprinkling the solution in which desired graphene flakes are melt to a test piece and drying the solution is a method having an sufficient advantage in views of mass production, and catching up with the related art, research on a method of melting 2D materials (MoS2, WS2, MoSe2, WSe2, and the like) in a solution and spraying the 2D materials to a substrate is in a beginning stage.
However, research on chemical exfoliation of 2D materials has been recently actively conducted, but in most cases, the 2D materials are not laid on only a desired portion, but are laid on a random within an undesired thickness. Further, there is a current problem in that if there is not special coupling between the 2D material and the substrate, the 2D material is not easily attached to the substrate.
In this respect, in order to solve the problem, the present inventors express that a device may be manufactured by forming a pattern on a surface of a substrate through mechanical or chemical processing and attaching a 2D material to only a desired portion to complete the present invention.